Pirate King Settlement
s, or Tier 3 pirate islands, house tougher pirates than Battlemaster Settlement and are more common past 30 N/W/E/S. They are always large in size. Overview These islands are generally more flat and have less trees than normal, along with a big wooden fort located on the middle of the island. Besides that, there are Campfires and Pirate Villages scattered around the island. There is no chests in those villages, only Pirate Crates. The fort itself often contains several Pirate Crates, a throne in the middle and a Gold Pirate Chest, which can be opened with a Gold Chest Key. This type of island is the only place where cobalt boulders can spawn. A Gold Pirate Challenge Chest will always spawn on this island. It generally requires more than 50 elite pirates killed to be opened, but the rewards are worth it (epic and legendary items). Walkthrough The player will receive a series of messages while killing random amount of Elite Pirates. The messages will appear in the order as followed: "You are hated among these pirates" "These pirates begin to plot against you" "A bounty has been placed upon your head" Then a Pirate Elite Bounty Hunter will spawn in the fort. Only after killing a Bounty Hunter can you receive the messages above again to spawn another one. After killing a Bounty Hunter, a message will appear: "News of this death travels far" After killing 3 Bounty Hunters, a message will appear: "You hear faint trumpets in the distance." A Pirate King will appear inside the fort. It will be the Pirate King of the North /West /South /East, depending on what main coordinates you are at. When the player approaches him, a special battle music will start playing and will stop when the battle ends. Spawning the Pirate King resets this entire event and the player can start over by killing some more Pirate Elites until Bounty Hunters show up. Materials found * Pristine White Flower (common) * Strong Plant Fibers (common) * Nightvigor Flower (common, at night) * Boulders (Weak and Cobalt) * Gold Pirate Chest (always one, in the fort) * Gold Pirate Challenge Chest (always one) Enemies/Creatures found * Birds (always) * Pirate Elite Brute (common) * Pirate Elite Herbalist (common) * Pirate Elite Navigator (common) * Pirate Elite Captain (uncommon, usually around pirate villages) * Pirate Elite Bounty Hunter (rare, after killing enough Elite Pirates) * Pirate King (extremely rare, after killing 3 Bounty Hunters) Landmarks found * Pirate Fort (always one) * Pirate Village (at least one, usually 5 or more) * Campfires (very common, scattered around the island) Default seed coordinates * 1E, 39N * 35E, 13S * 9W, 39N * 14W, 32S * 45W, 21S Trivia * Very few resources spawn on these islands compared to other locations. * Before V2.0, the messages showed are slightly different from current ones: "''Word begin to spread amongst these pirates of your deeds.", "These pirates begin to plot against you.", "A bounty has been placed upon your head.", "A bounty hunter has been slain. This news travels far.", "A second bounty hunter has been slain. This news travels far.", "A third bounty hunter has been slain. You hear faint trumpets in the distance." ''There is currently no message for killing the Pirate Kings. * If you kill more Pirate Elites after spawning the Pirate King but before killing him, you can get the message ''"A bounty has been placed upon your head". ''However, it will be a second Pirate King that will spawn! This bug ends when you relocate to another location. Gallery Throne.png|The Pirate King's throne. Inside.png|Inside of the fort. bountyhunter2.png|The Bounty Hunter. piratekingwest.png|The mighty Pirate King himself. King settlement.jpg|A pirate king settlement composed of several small islands. Снимок экрана 1066.png|View of the pirate fortress from the wall. Category:Location